


Mein Samu ?!

by mybelovedfanfictions



Category: Riku Rajamaa, Samu Haber - Fandom, Siku - Fandom, Sunrise Avenue, Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedfanfictions/pseuds/mybelovedfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich hasse Frauen! Ich schwör dir ich HASSE sie! Die können mich alle mal kreuzweise! Diese blöden Tussis können mich alle mal am Arsch lecken! Ich schwör dir Riku ALLE!“<br/>Wie Recht der große Finne damit hatte, ahnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht im Geringsten! Worin Samus Wutausbruch letzendlich enden wird kann nur das Schicksal entscheiden können!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys do cry

Song zum Kapitel: "Forever yours" von Sunrise Avenue

~~~~~

Wieso hatten wir uns eigentlich verabredet, um zu zweit zu proben? Klar der Rest der Band war zumindest heute nicht in der Stadt,aber wir hätten auch ganz gut mal einen Tag allein beziehungsweise in Samus Fall mit der Freundin verbringen können? Aber nein, wir mussten ja immer aufeinander hocken! Und selbst Abends schien mein bester Freund - trotz Freundin! - nicht von seinem Smartphone wegzukommen! Wie so ein kleines Schulmädchen schickt er mir ständig Nachrichten. Was für eine Männerfreundschaft haben wir eigentlich? Gott, was rede ich hier denn? Naja, dann sind wir eben beide wie kleine Schulmädchen!

Gerade als ich meine Lieblingsgitarre nehmen und ein bisschen spielen will, während ich auf den ach so pünktlichen Herr Haber warte, höre ich Gepolter im Hauseingang und auf der Kellertreppe und eine Millisekunde später wird die Tür zu meinem Mini-Proberaum von eben diesem gestürmt.

„Ich hasse Frauen! Ich schwör dir ich HASSE sie! Die können mich alle mal kreuzweise! Diese blöden Tussis können mich alle mal am Arsch lecken! Ich schwör dir Riku ALLE!"

Verwirrt beobachte ich wie sich mein bester Freund gerade zu auf das kleine Sofa schmeißt und wild gestikulierend, weiter vor sich hin zetert.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht, möglicherweise wissen wieso Samu?"

Nur ein Brummen folgt als Antwort.

Seufzend erhebe ich mich aus meinem Sessel und schlurfe Richtung Küche. Gott, man kann ihn ja hier noch meckern hören! Was ist denn nur los? Naja, die Annahme; dass das Ganze irgendwas mit Vivianne zu tun haben muss, lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden.

Nach kurzer Zeit finde ich neben zwei Schnapsgläsern auch den Jägermeister und gieße gleich zwei ein, wollte ich die Flasche schließlich nicht mit herunternehmen, denn ein betrunkener Samu ezählt einem auch nichts.

Unten drücke ich ihm eins von beiden in die Hand, das er gleichzeitig mit mir herunterkippt. Vielleicht ist es um 11 Uhr eigentlich zu früh für Alkohol, aber wir beide brauchten jetzt ruhigere Nerven.

Als ich mich wieder in meinem schwarzen Ledersessel setze, frage ich ihn: „Erzählst dus mir jetzt?"

„Wenns sein muss!"

„Erstens: Ja muss es und zweitens: du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles erzählen!"

"Ach Riku!",meint er und sieht mich mit einer Mischung aus Wehleiden und Grinsen an. Letzteres ist wohl schon immer in seinem Gesicht festgetackert.

"Komm schon Samu!"

"Na gut. Dann fall ich mal mit der Tür ins Haus: Ich und Vivi, wir haben uns getrennt!"

"WAS?" Gut das ist jetzt vielleicht unüberlegt, unpassend und/oder nicht gerade hilfreich, aber eben nun mal auch das erste, was mir einfällt.

„Ja, nach 4 Jahren. 4 JAHREN! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?"

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Wieso jetzt? Liebt sie mich jetzt plötzlich nicht mee ..." fängt er weinerlich an zu sagen, was in einem – na gut, ich geb es ja zu – herzzerreißenden Schluchzen und Weinen endet.

Zuerst denke ich, dass er irgendwann von selbst aufhört, aber das ist nicht so, was ja irgendwie zu erwarten war. Schließlich kenne ich meinen Samu jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren und weiß, dass er ziemlich emotional, wenn nicht sogar überemotional, ist.

Warte mal, hab ich in gerade MEINEN Samu genannt? MEINEN Samu? Was ist denn heute mit mir los?

Als ich schon fast an meinem Mitleid ertrinke, stehe ich aus meinem Sessel auf und schiebe Samu aus dem Liegen in eine aufrechte Position, um mich neben ihn setzen zu können. Mitfühlend lege ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter und versuche ihn zu beruhigen. Er ist aber wirklich schon viel zu oft verlassen worden in den letzten Jahren und das hat ihn immer ziemlich heruntergezogen. Ich kann und will das nicht noch einmal miterleben. Aber ich schätze ich sollte vielleicht doch erst einmal in Erfahrung bringen was Finnlands Super-Traumpärchen solche Entscheidungen treffen ließ.

„Du Samu, willst du mir erzählen was zwischen euch passiert ist?"

„Sie hat mich betrogen! Das ist passiert!"

„Vivi hat dich betrogen?"

„Ja die süße, kleine, ach so verliebte Viviane Raudsepp hat mich mit irgend so einem Modelkollegen betrogen. Und als ich sie zur Rede gestellt habe, meinte sie nur, dass sie mich schon lange nicht mehr liebt. Und wenn sie das dann in dem Interview, das sie demnächst wegen irgendeinem Job hat, sagt, denkt wieder ganz Europa, dass ich schuld bin, weil ich „ständig" in Deutschland bin und dabei ist sie ja selbst nie in Helsinki! Ich kann das alles nicht glauben!"

„Ach Samu, du hast schon Recht: Frauen sind scheiße!"

Er kann ja noch lachen! Also ist noch nicht alles verloren!

„Sag im nächsten Interview doch einfach, dass es nicht deine Schuld war! Dir, dem wunderbaren, perfekten, süßen, wunderschönen, sexy Superfinnen, glauben die meisten doch eher als irgendeinem finnischen Model!"

„Sowas sagt man nicht über seinen besten Freund, Riku!", lacht er, woraufhin er sein Gesicht in meine Schulter gräbt, was seine Atemnot wohl nur verstärkt, da er mir wenig später mit hochrotem Kopf in die Augen sieht.

„Danke,!"

Ich antworte nicht, weiß ich doch, dass das nicht nötig ist. Blicke reichen bei uns vollkommen aus. Stattdessen stehe ich auf, hole zwei Gitarren, drücke ihm eine in die Hand und setze mich wieder neben meinen besten Freund.

„Komm, lass uns spielen! Musik heilt alle Wunden!"

© finnatic idiot

~~~~~

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Fanfiction auf Ao3. Ich habe mich nun nach über 8 Monaten endlich entschieden sie zu veröffentlichen, denn ich finde dieses Pairing hat mehr Storys verdient. 

Ich habe, obwohl es sie schon länger gibt, erst 3 Kapitel fertig geschrieben und diese Geschichte ist bei weitem noch nicht beendet. Somit würde ich mich über Wünsche und Anregungen genau so sehr freuen wie natürlich über Lob aber auch Kritik oder jegliche sonstige Rückmeldung.

Ich danke allen Lesern und hoffe ihr werdet Spaß mit dieser Fanfic haben.

Eure finnatic idiot


	2. Choose to be me

So, jetzt reichts mir aber mit seiner ewigen Miesepeterei! Ja klar, er hat sich erst vor etwas über einer Woche getrennt, aber erstens verkriecht er sich seither total, zweitens hab ich das jetzt echt schon oft genug mitgemacht und drittens hat sie seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz nach dieser Aktion ja wohl mal überhaupt nicht verdient.

Und jetzt hat sie doch tatsächlich schon am Freitag das von Samu mit so einem Grauen prophezeiten Interview gehabt. Irgendwas über eine neue Linie eines aufstrebenden finnischen Designers oder so. W  
Ich hab allerdings keine Ahnung, wie sie bei dem Thema auf Samu gekommen sind. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das Interview absichtlich in die Richtung gelenkt. Und den dazugehörigen Artikel kann man zu allem Übel doch tatsächlich schon seit dem nächsten Morgen in der Zeitung lesen. Seither liegt er wahrscheinlich nur noch heulend im Bett. Genau sagen kann ich das allerdings nicht, schließlich antwortet er seither kaum noch aauf meine Nachrichten, wimmelt mich höchstens ab. Ich hasse es meinen Samu so leiden zu sehen!

Ach du meine Scheiße! Was fang ich den jetzt schon wieder mit MEIN Samu an? Ich sollte mir bei Zeiten darüber mal Gedanken machen! Was ist das eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit mir?  
Ich mein wir haben schon immer gekuschelt, uns auf die Wange geküsst und sowas, aber in letzter Zeit ist es irgendwie anders und ich denke – meiner Meinung nach – zu oft darüber nach.

Zum Beispiel über neulich. Als er sich über meinen Kommentar über sein Aussehen totgelacht hat, hat er sich in meiner Schulter vergraben. Und als ich das Vibrieren seines Lachens durch meinen Pulli an meiner Schulter und seinen warmen Atem an meine Halsbeuge aufsteigen spürte, fühlte es sich an als würde ein Blitz durch meinen ganzen Körper fahren und meine Organe schienen Pogo zu tanzen.

Aber jetzt genug von mir und zurück zum armen, leidenden Samu. Ich bin mir schließlich bewusst, dass sein Leiden, Jammern und Trauern, am Ende, wie bei den letzten gefühlten 20 Trennungen zu nichts und wieder nichts führt! Und da heute Abend irgendein James Bond-Marathon im Fernsehen kommt, habe ich ihn heute morgen, als ich ihn tatsächlich ans Telefon bekam, überredet, wenigstens den Abend mit mir zu verbringen und einen Film zu gucken oder so, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und nicht dauerhaft in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.

~~~~~ ein paar Stunden später ~~~~~~

So, ich sollte vielleicht noch einmal kontrollieren, ob alles da ist, bevor mein bester Freund gleich kommt:  
Funktionierender Fernseher: Check!  
Knabbereien: Check!  
Bier: Das Bier, das Bier, wo ist es denn nur? Ach gut, ich hab es schon im Kühlschrank kaltgestellt.  
Rotwein: Ja hier, sogar ein ziemlicher Guter! Hab ihn extra für meinem Großen gekauft und mich tatsächlich beraten lassen!  
Jägermeister: Check! Nur für den Fall das gößere Heulattacken aufkommen!

Plötzlich werde ich durch die Türklingel aus meiner Hektik gerissen. Voller Vorfreude gehe ich zu Tür, um meinem Freund zu öffnen. Wenn ich jetzt noch hüpfe und pfeife, ist mein neuer Spitzname „kleines, verknalltes Schulmädchen“.

„Heyyyy, Ricardo!“, begrüßt mich Samu fast schon übertrieben fröhlich mit seinem typischen Grinsen.  
Ich begann eine Begrüßung, die allerdings durch die überschwängliche Umarmung des starken Riesen erstickt wurde.  
„Erstick mich nicht, Schperman!“  
„Ich will dich aber niiiieeee wieder loslassen!“  
„Sa … mu … bit … te … lass …!“, presse ich gerade so hervor und er löst seinen Griff.  
„Entschuldigung!“, sagt er auf Deutsch und schaut dabei wie ein leidender Hundewelpe. Das ist richtig niedlich und ich kann nicht anders, als ihm zu verzeihen.  
Er drückt sich an mir vorbei ins Haus und lässt mich einfach in der Tür stehen, während er vor sich hin kichert.

Seufzend schließe ich die Tür und folge ihm kopfschüttelnd ins Wohnzimmer. Dort hat er es sich schon auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und lächelt auf seine typische Art. Ich lasse mich neben ihn fallen und frage: “Naa mein Lieber, gehts dir plötzlich wieder besser?” Mein Lieber? Was war das denn? “Jaa, dank dir schon. Ich freu mich auf den Abend” “Die Ablenkung tut dir sicher gut, heute Morgen klangst du nämlich noch schrecklich.” Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch ich schnitt ihm gleich das Wort ab. “Und behaupt jetzt nicht wieder es lag an ner schlechten Verbindung!” “Ich… Du weißt, dass sowas scheiße ist…” “Ja, weiß ich… Ich will aber, dass du zugibst wie es dir geht und dich nicht immer nur zuhause verkriechst!” “Hatte schon mal bessere Laune” “Heul dich halt einfach einmal aus oder so und mach nich imer ein wochenlanges Drama voller Heulattacken draus, das hat sie doch gar nicht verdient!” “Das stimmt wohl… und ich hab keine Heulattacken! Bin doch keine Frau!” “Das hast du jetzt gesagt!”, lache ich. Mit einem gespielt empörten “Riku!” stürzt er sich auf mich und kitztelt mich ordentlich durch. 

Nachdem dieses Thema mehr oder weniger geklärt ist, machen wir uns daran unseren Abend vorzubereiten, was wir auch recht schnell schaffen. Samu hat sich riesig über den guten Wein gerfeut!

 

Etwas über einen Film und ein paar Gläser Rotwein in seinem Fall und Flaschen Bier in meinem später ist Samu wieder fröhlich ja fast ausgelassen und ich glücklich meinen besten Freund so zu sehen. Inzwischen liegt sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter, sitzt eng an mir und ich habe irgendwann einen Arm leicht um seine Hüfte geschlungen.  
„Bist heute aber sehr kuschelig, mein Großer!“, meine ich. „Jaaa! Uuund?“, fragt er mich mit gespielt kindlicher Stimme und schaut mir von seiner Position auf meiner Schulter mit seinem Dackelblick, bei dem er immer wie ein kleiner Junge aussieht, direkt in die Augen.  
Das wunderbare Blau zieht mich praktisch in seinen Bann und ich bin kurz unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ich grinse einfach nur und ,ich weiß nicht warum ich das tue, aber ich drücke ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

Und Samu… Samu grinst nur zufrieden und kuschelt sich noch enger an mich. Ich schlinge wie selbstverständlich meine Arme um ihn. Ist es ja irgendwie auch… Die vielen Umarmungen, mal ein Küsschen auf die Wange hier oder die Stirn da oder Händchen halten wenn wir auf Tour ne Stadt erkunden. Aber das, dieser Moment gerade eben, das war anders. Seine Augen... zogen mich praktisch magisch an…  
Was ist nur neuerdings in mich gefahren?

© finnatic idiot


	3. What I like about you

Da Samu mich vorhin natürlich nicht mehr dazu überreden konnte ihn in seinem leicht angetrunkenen Zustand nachhause gehen zu lassen, verbringt er die Nacht bei mir. Das ist ja auch selbstverständlich und er übernachtet immer mal wieder in meinem Gästezimmer oder auch mit in meinem Bett, aber er versuchte es immer wieder,dass ich ihn gehen ließ, warum weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Sturkopf? Unzurechnungsfähig? Mich ärgern? 

Heute schläft er wie so oft neben mir und wohl auch aufgrund des Alkohols besonders kuschelbedürftig schlingt er nach kurzer Zeit seine Arme um mich und drückt sich an mich. Während Samu sofort einschläft und dabei wie immer aussieht wie ein Engel, machte ich es mir in seinen starken Armen gemütlich, doch tue ich kein Auge zu.

Womit ich auch beim Thema wäre, das mich wach hält. Samu. Oder besser ich, also meine Gedanken in letzter Zeit. Ach, was weiß denn ich. In Samus Augen kann man unheimlich gut versinken, das weiß ich. Dieses wunderschöne Blau zieht einen praktisch magisch an. Verschlingt einen wie das Meer, dem es so ähnelt. Dass sein Lachen und Lächeln unglaublich ansteckend ist, lässt sich nicht leugnen. Sein Grinsen ist ihm wohl dauerhaft im Gesicht festgetackert. Mit diesen süßen Grübchen, die seine manchmal recht kindliche Art nur unterstreichen. Unwillkürlich muss ich bei diesen Gedanken lächeln.

Und das ist dann wohl was mich an mir selbst verwirrt. Meine neuerdings doch recht seltsamen Gedankengänge im Bezug auf meinen besten Freund. Was ist das nur in letzter Zeit mit mir? Ich bezeichne ihn als meinen Samu, als ob ich Besitzansprüche für ihn habe. Ich sehe ihm länger wie sonst in die Augen und starre ihn praktisch an. Ob er das wohl bemerkt? Hoffentlich nicht! Er beansprucht ständig meine Gedanken. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich sagen ich schwärme… von meinem besten Freund. Aber so ist das ja nicht! Wobei was weiß ich in letzter Zeit schon. Ach was… Ich schwärm doch nicht für Samu.

Eins weiß ich allerdings sicher. Samu ist zu gut gelaunt dafür, dass er vor kurzem erst verlassen wurde. Aus Erfahrung weiß ich nämlich, dass man noch so oft versuchen kann ihn aufzuheitern, er wird trotzdem wochenlang am Boden zerstört sein. Er wird heulen, sich alleine zuhause verkriechen und betrinken und bei Auftritten oder im Studie unkonzentriert sein. Aber dieses Mal sitzt er schon nach verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit lachend auf meinem Sofa und macht sich einen schönen Abend mit mir. Vielleicht hat er ja nach Viviannes Seitensprung tatsächlich eingesehen, wie wenig sie sein Nachtrauern verdient hat.

Ich seufze und kuschle mich noch etwas enger an den Größeren. Schließe meine Augen, nachdem ich bei der ganzen Nachdenkerei an die Decke gestarrt habe. Will wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, was ich trotz des fahlen Lichts das um diese Uhrzeit schon durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fällt schaffe.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich durch fehlende Wärme wach und taste verschlafen und noch mit geschlossenen Augen nach ihm. Stelle allerdings enttäuscht fest, dass die andere Betthälfte leer ist. Seit wann bin ich denn deshalb enttäuscht? Von einem “Vermisst du mich schon?” werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und spüre wie sich die andere Seite des Bettes senkt. 

Als ich nun blinzelnd meine Augen öffne, blicke ich in das strahlende Blau seiner. Ein grinsender Samu hat sich wohl über mich gebeugt. Mir fällt kein Konter auf seinen Satz ein, um ehrlich zu sein wahrscheinlich auch weil er zumindest etwas recht hat. Leicht irritiert von dieser Erkenntnis, versuche ich erst recht möglichst verschlafem zu wirken und brummle nur irgendetwas halb unverständliches von “kalter Seite”. Samu kichert leise und meint nur: “Na besonders viel geschlafen scheinst du ja nicht zu haben.” Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und bemerke erst jetzt seinen nackten Oberkörper über mir, dass er nur in Boxershorts auf dem Bett sitzt und sehe ihn fragend an. “Hab geduscht, kannst du ja auch… viellecht wirst du davon wacher. Ich deck auch schonmal den Frühstückstisch.”, sprichts, steht vom Bett auf und verschwindet Richtung Küche.

Auch ich erhebe mich schwerfällig, schnappe mir ein paar Klamotten und schlurfe ins Bad. Auf dem Weg höre ich ganz leise wie Samu vor sich hin summt oder singt. Der scheint wohl gut geschlafen zu haben, ist er doch sonst nicht unbedingt ein Morgenmensch. Schnell entledige ich meiner Kleidung und stopfe sie in den Wäschekorb. Entdecke darin doch tatsächlich Samus Sachen von gestern. Ich soll ihm jetzt also tatsächlich schon die Wäsche waschen!? Kopfschüttelnd steige ich in die Dusche und versuche möglichst kurz zu duschen, sonst drifte ich wieder in meine Gedankengänge ab und Samu muss ich ja auch nicht ewig warten lassen.

Schnell trockne ich mich ab und ziehe mich an. Fast hätte ich vergessen das Fenster zu öffnen, weil mich der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in die Küche lockt. Dort sitzt inzwischen angezogener Samu schon am Küchentisch. Irgendwann im Laufe der Jahre sind einige seiner Kleidungsstücke in meinem Schrank gelandet. Meist durch solche Aktionen wie mit dem Wäschekorb oder verschüttete Getränke. Ich bedanke mich mit einem Lächeln, als ich mich setze und sehe, dass er mir sogar schon meinen Kaffee gemacht hat, wie ich ihn am liebsten mag. Als Antwort erhalte ich nur sein typisches Grinsen.  
Manchmal sind Worte einfach gar nicht nötig. Blicke reichen vollkommen aus.

© finnatic idiot

~~~~~

Hier bin ich wieder mit dem neuen Kapitel. Dank Schulbeginn etwas später als ich eigentlich wollte.

Eure finnie


	4. These Screams...

Unser gemütliches Frühstück wurde allerdings jäh vom Vibrieren unserer Handys unterbrochen. Kurz sehe ich den Namen des Störenfrieds auf meinem Handy aufblinken. Jukka! Während ich nur innerlich die Augen verdrehe, zeigt Samu eher offen sein Missfallen. Er ist ja sowieso der Emotionalere von uns beiden, kann seine Gefühle schlecht verbergen, auch solche eher negativen. Beide entsperren wir die Bildschirme und lesen schweigend die Nachrichten. 

“Hey Riku, in einer Stunde im Studio? Bisschen proben und so? ;)  
Und was Samu anbetrifft… Überred ihn! Tut unserem Häufchen Elend vielleicht mal gut...”  
“Leichter gesagt als getan! Hab ihn ja kaum zu nem Filmeabend gekriegt…”  
“Hört sich doch schon mal besser an als sonst oder vorn paar Tagen… Und ich weiß!  
Kenn ihn ja! Aber versuchen kann mans ja mal...”

Eben, er kennt ihn, wie kommt er eigentlich darauf, dass es ne gute Idee ist, ihn jetzt schon zu nerven… Und außerdem hat er die Trennung sowieso noch nicht so gut verkraftet wie er momentan wirkt! Aber gut täts ihm sicher, wo Jukka Recht hat, hat er Recht! Ich schließe den Chat, schaue auf und blicke in zwei trotzige blaue Augen.

“Tut dir... “, setze ich an, werde aber von einem “Hab da aber jetzt kein Bock drauf!” unterbrochen. “Ach komm schon, Samu.” “Du weißt wie das läuft, das bringrts eh nicht.”, versucht er mich umzustimmen. Klar weiß ich das! Entweder er ist so betont fröhlich, dass es schon fast nervt, man es ihm eh nicht abkauft und ein Blinder mit Krückstock merken würde, dass es gespielt ist. Oder er ist ein jammerndes Häufchen Elend, spielt und schreibt wenns hochkommt nur melancholische Trennungslieder, zieht die Stimmung von allen runter und hängt im Sessel oder Sofa, wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve. “Versuchen können wir es ja mal!”, zititere ich den Stimmungskiller. Genervt verdreht Samu die augen und schnaubt. “Wie du willst!”, meine ich nur, stehe auf und fange an abzuräumen. Manchmal bin ich halt auch genervt, vorallem wenn er immer so kindisch, bockig wird. “Was soll n das jetzt heißen?” Jetzt ist es an mir, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
“Was ist dein Problem?”, hakt er nach. Die Tasse, die ich gerade in die Spüle stellen will, lasse ich einfach auf die Küchenzeile knallen, drehe mich um und sage so ruhig es geht: “Könnt ich dich auch fragen!” Will ihn nicht reizen. Samu ist so ein halber Choleriker, regt sich schnell auf und wird dann immer laut.

Ich hatte auch immer etwas Sorge, als er bei The Voice of Germany gedreht hat. Allerdings fast eher um die Talents als um ihn. Samu hasst es, wenn man ihm ständig widerspricht, vorallem wenn sein Tag eh schon nicht so toll war. Und ich wusste von The Voice of Finland, dass es zwischen Talents und Coaches schon mal zu Reibereien kommt. Nur dass es bei Samu keine Reibereien gibt, entweder Streit und Laut oder Ruhe und gute Stimmung. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn ich der Coach von jemandem wäre, und derjenige würde meine Tipps immer in Frage stellen, wär ich irgendwann auch genervt davon und gereizt. Andererseits kann er auch nicht immer so ausflippen. Ich und die Jungs, natürlich auch seine Familie, haben uns inzwischen vielleicht daran gewöhnt, genau wie an seine Freundinnen, Beziehungsdilemmas, „Trennungstraurigkeit“ oder, dass man ihm meist jegliches Detail aus der Nase ziehen muss.

Aber zurück ins hier und jetzt, wo mich Samu mit verständnislosem Blick anfunkelt. „Du weißt das doch ganz genau!“, keift er. „Gott, ja! Wer denn nicht?! Ist ja schwer das nicht mitzukriegen bei deinem Verhalten!“ Samu grummelt irgendetwas Unverständliches und wird immer lauter, als er meint: „Dann muss Jukka mich auch nicht nerven!“ „Jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig! Er wollte ja nur nett sein und dich ablenken!“, schreie ich entnervt zurück. Ich drehe mich um und Spüle weiter, will mein Desinteresse an dieser Diskussion zeigen. Als Antwort erhalte ich nur ein gebrülltes: „Erstens! Ich bin nicht zickig! Zweitens! Er weiß doch worauf das rausläuft!“ Jetzt reichts mir, denn ich habe keinen Bock mich weiter anschreien zu lassen und ich pfeffere den nächsten Teller mit einem Rums ins Spülbecken. Weiß, dass er jetzt verdattert guckt und setzte ein noch lauteres „Immer das gleiche mit dir!“ nach. Mehr als ein verdutztes „Was?!“ bringt er als Konter nicht zu Stande. „Anstatt vernünftig mit einem zu reden, brüllst du immer gleich rum!“, lasse ich meiner Wut freien Lauf. „Ach und was tust du gerade?!“ Ich verdrehe die Augen, gebe nur ein genervtes Stöhnen von mir und widme mich wieder dem Geschirr. Kurze Zeit später höre ich wie die Wohnungstür zuknallt. Na vielen Dank Jukka! Was für ein toller Morgen!

Ich hasse Streits und beschließe, dass ich jetzt erstmal nen Schnaps oder so brauche. Nach kurzem Blick in Küchenschränke, Kühlschrank und Co, stelle ich fest, dass mein Alkoholvorrat nicht nur zu Neige geht, sondern praktisch nicht mehr existent ist. Was erwarte ich eigentlich auch anderes, wenn am Abend davor Samu da war, noch dazu frisch getrennt. In meinem kleinen Geheimversteck, das allerdings, zumindest was die Bandjungs betrifft, gar nicht mehr so geheim ist, finde ich auch nur noch irgenndwelche relativ teuren, geschenkten Flaschen, die ich mir für besondere Anlässe aufsparen will. Apropos Bandjungs… Auf Einkaufen hab ich keinen Bock und schließlich sind sie, vorallem Jukka, ja auch irgendwie Schuld an dem Drama von gerade eben. Also schnell Schlüssel und Jacke geschnappt, ab ins Auto und los Richtung Studio. Die Jungs sind sicher da, warten ob wir kommen oder so, und Alkohol findet man da auch eigentlich immer.

© finnatic idiot


	5. I don't need a sober day just yet

Am Studio angekommen stürme ich erst einmal zielstrebig zum Kühlschrank, schnurstracks an den Jungs vorbei. Nehme nur im Augenwinkel die verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücke, vorallem von Sami, Raul und auch Osmo, wahr. Jukka kann sich seinen Teil wahrscheinlich schon denken, hoffe ich zumindest für ihn. Eine doofe Frage von seiner Seite und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren. Die anderen Drei denken wahrscheinlich noch bei Samu sei auf wundersame Weise wieder alles in Ordnung, also relativ gesehen. Jukka sollte an der Art wie ich ihm geantwortet habe, wenigstens sein ausgesprochen schlechtes Timing realisiert haben. Immer noch genervt und geladen schnappe ich mir ein Bier und lasse mich auf einen der Sessel im Studio fallen. Auf einem andren sitzt Jukka und Raul und Osmo haben sich mit Sami in der Mitte auf das Sofa gequetscht.

“Wo…”, will Sami ansetzen, wird aber von einem warnenden Blick seitens Jukka zum Schweigen gebracht. “Sorry, Kumpel!”, meint dieser dann an mich gerichtet. Jetzt scheint den anderen Dreien ein Licht aufzugehen. Nun werde ich von vier mitleidigen Dreinschauenden, bei Jukka schwingt etwas Schuld in seinem Gesichtsausdruck mit, dabei beobachtet, wie ich einen Großteil meines Bieres auf Ex trinke. Meiner Meinung nach hab ich ihr Mitleid und das Bier erst Recht verdient, schließlich hasse ich Streits, vorallem mit Samu.

Dieses eisige Blau in seinen Augen, das mich dann mit seinem verständnislosen Funkeln zu durchbohren droht. Das Gefühl von der Lautstärke und Kraft seiner Stimme zerquetscht zu werden. Die Hilflosigkeit die aufkommt, wenn er sich mit seiner kompletten Größe voller Wut vor mir aufbaut. Das kleine bisschen Angst vor ihm, weil ich weiß das er mir zumindest körperlich überlegen wäre. Die Enttäuschung von mir selbst, dass ich sie verspüre,einen Schritt zurückweiche, manchmal am liebsten fliehen würde, wo ich ihm doch immer blind vertrauen kann, Knallhart, fast schon emotionslos wirft er mir dann Dinge an den Kopf, von den man sonst meint, er könnte sie nicht einmal denken. Schon das ein oder andere Mal hat er mich damit zutiefst verletzt, doch verziehen hab ich ihm immer wieder. 

Schließlich weiß ich, instinktiv, ganz tief in mir drin, dass das dann nicht mein bester Freund ist, sondern eine kleine, versteckte, wenn auch nicht zu leugnende Seite von Samu. Eine Seite die ich in all den Jahren die ich ihn jetzt kenne noch nicht verstanden habe, allerdings auch nie erforscht habe. Denn Samu nach Dingen zu fragen, führt oft zu rein gar nichts, man muss zumeist Geduld haben und warten, bis er einem was auch immer gerade von Interesse ist von selbst erzählt. Und so weiß ich eben, dass er so eigentlich nicht ist und ich ihm trotzdem immer vertrauen und seine Worte und Handlungen verzeihen kann.Doch nicht zu selten frage ich mich, ob er sich selbst für diese Aktionen verzeihen kann.

Mit einem “Seit wann trinkst DU denn schon in der Früh Alkohol”-Blick sieht mich der Rest an. “Na Danke für den tollen Morgen, Jukka”, seufze ich genervt. Jetzt erwarte ich aber ein bisschen mehr wie ein “Sorry, Kumpel!” “Ich dachte eben…”, will er sich verteidigen. “Dann hast du halt zu wenig gedacht!”, gebe ich lauter als gewollt zurück, bin noch geladen von Samu. “Komm mal runter Riku!”, meint Osmo ruhig. Seufzend kippe ich auch den restlichen Inhalt der Flasche runter. “Also wir nehmen mal an, Samu und du, ihr habt euch gestern noch einen netten Abend gemacht und er war dann heute morgen auch noch da, als Jukka euch angeschrieben hat. Dann hat Samu keine Lust gehabt, ihr habt angefangen zu diskutieren und das wurde dann zum lautstarken Streit und Samu ist einfach gegangen.”, fassen die Sami, Osmo und Raul abwechselnd und vollkommen richtig zusammen. “Warum du jetzt hier sitzt und ein Bier ext? Keine Ahnung!”, setzt Sami noch nach. “Hatte keinen Alkohol mehr da und den brauch ich grad…”, meine ich nur. Gerade will ich aufstehen und mir noch ein Bier holen, werde aber von Osmo zurück in den Sessel gedrückt. “Lass es! Hilft doch nicht!” Kurz muss ich darauf lachen. “Was?”, will Jukka wissen. “Wie oft ich das schon gesagt habe... “ “Dann weißt du ja dass es stimmt!”, meint Osmo lachend. Ich nicke nur.

Wir kommen zu dem Schluss auch ohne Samu ein bisschen zu spielen, um mich abzulenken und weil es einfach gut tut und Spaß macht zu spielen. Osmo und ich übernehmen ein paar von Samus Parts und haben unseren Spaß dabei, ihn nachzumachen. Jukka spielt wie ein Verrückter an allen Reglern rum, die ihm unter die Hände kommt, bis sich alles ganz schrecklich und das Studio dank dem nun eingestellten Licht in Kombination mit dem schwarzen Ledersofa und den Ledersesseln wie ein Bordell aussieht. Der Biervorrat geht immer mehr zu Neige und Jukka und Osmo haben inzwischen einfach einen Wettbewerb daraus gemacht wer schneller bestimmte Stücke spielen kann. Sami wettet auf Osmo, Raul ist für Jukka und ich spiele den Schiedsrichter und verwalte die Wetteinsätze. Wir lachen uns alle halb tot, weil das einfach zu bescheuert klingt und sie ständig versuchen den anderen vom Keyboard wegzubekommen.

Alles in Allem haben wir nen tollen und lustigen Tag im Studio. Wie immer eigentlich. Nur diesmal ohne Samu, was irgendwie schon komisch ist. Er gehört ja dazu. Was Samu wohl gerade macht?

© finnatic idiot


	6. Somebody Help Me

Ich seufze, nehme noch einen Schluck Wodka und starre auf die Wand meines Wohnzimmers. Das hab ich wohl verbockt! Ich weiß nicht wann oder wie genau das entstanden ist, aber ich habe mir angewöhnt meine Sorgen und Probleme in Alkohol zu ertränken. Eine dumme Angewohnheit! Nur fällt mir das immer frühestens am nächsten morgen ein. Oder noch am selben Abend, in diesem Fall spätem Morgen. wenn ich dem Asphalt oder einer Laterne oder wahlweise auch mein Mageninhalt einer Kloschlüssel etwas zu nahe komme.

Noch ein weiterer Schluck der klaren Sünde rinnt meine Kehle runter und es brennt, als wolle es mich warnen. Warnen, dass es keine gute Idee ist. Warnen, dass es zu nichts führt. Doch diese Warnung kommt zu spät für mich, habe ich doch schon vor Jahren angefangen sie konsequent zu missachten. Nach einer Weile ist sie kaum noch da, ist nur noch ein dumpfer Aufstand des Verstandes, den man mit jedem weiterem Schluck im Keim erstickt. Man will Probleme und Gefühle, zumeist negative, zum Schweigen bringen, doch macht gleichzeitig die positiven Gefühle, Verstand, Vernunft mundtot, blendet Wichtiges aus und diese Mischung führt meistens zu unschönen Konsequenzen. Welche man leider oft auch wieder in Alkohol. Es ist einfach ein Teufelskreis. 

Genau wie es meine Beziehungen oder besser gesagt Trennungen. Jedesmal werde ich aus völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Gründen verlassen, bin totunglücklich, dauerbetrunken und ständig am , ja ich gebs zu, heulen - kurzum zu nichts zu gebrauchen -, bis ich mich wieder, oft auch mit Unterstützung von Freunden und Familie, aufraffe Musik mache und wieder Freude an allem bekomme. Dann habe ich wieder einen Höhenflug sobald ich mich wieder neu verliebe, bis sie - wie eigentlich immer - irgendein Problem mit mir hat, ich wieder alleine dastehe und der Teufelskreis erneut beginnt.

Immer ist es alles meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld wenn es bei Sunrise Avenue mal nicht so läuft, wenn ich verlassen werde, manchmal behaupte ich scherzhaft schon, wenn der IFK verliert, weil ich Unglück bringe. Und jetzt habe ich obendrein noch diesen Streit mit Riku ausgelöst.

Dabei weiß ich doch wie recht er hat und wie sehr ich überreagiert habe. Ich wusste schon währenddessen, dass dieser Streit vollkommen sinnlos ist. Dass ich mich wie ein Kleinkind verhalten habe, bockig, laut und nach dem Motto “Hauptsache ich habe Recht”, obwohl mir meine Freunde eigentlich nur helfen wollten. Sie wollen, dass es mir gut geht, doch ich leide lieber und lasse es sie noch dazu auch noch ständig spüren. Ich bin einfach egoistisch und das viel zu oft doch ich kann es irgendwie einfach nicht ändern. 

Ich habe Riku zur Weißglut gebracht und er ist doch eigentlich immer die Ruhe in Person, mein Ruhepol, mein Fels in der Brandung. Doch auch beim liebsten und ruhigsten Menschen reißt irgendwann einmal der Geduldsfaden und den hab ich heute offensichtlich mal wieder gnadenlos überspannt.

Ich weiß ich bin ein Arschloch. Ich bin momentan wirklich verletzt, auch wenns manchmal nicht unbedingt danach aussieht, und es ist gerade einfach irgendwie alles beschissen. Ich werde von meiner Freundin betrogen und verlassen, weshalb ich mich hundeelend fühle. Erst zeig ich das und jeder in meiner Umgebung bekommt es auf nicht angenehme Art und Weise zu verstehen, kurzum ich benehme mich wie ein pubertierender Teenager. 

Dann bin ich bei Riku, wir verbringen einen wundervollen Abend und ich bin irgendwie plötzlich glücklich. Und was ist mein Dank dafür? Für seine Mühen, seinen stummes Ertragen meiner Launen und den - nach ewigem Versuchen endlich stattgefundenen - “Aufmunterungsabend”? Ich raste aus, weil Jukka mir eigentlich nur helfen will, schreie meinen besten Freund an, gehe wortlos und lass ihn einfach so stehen. Na ich bin ja ein toller Freund...

Außerdem ist da noch etwas, was mich beschäftigt, mir nahezu Sorgen bereitet. Kurz gesagt: Riku. Irgendwie ist er anders wie sonst in letzter Zeit. Ich weiß zwar nicht was an ihm sich verändert hat, aber ich spüre das einfach und ich will wissen was es ist. Ich weiß, für ihn war es nur ein Scherz, aber für mich fahr auch ein Funken wahre Besorgnis dabei als ich ihn heute morgen geweckt habe. Er sah wirklich unausgeschlafen aus, noch mehr als ich eh schon. 

Und irgendwie denke ich auch, dass er sich immer mal wieder neben mir beziehungsweise in meinen Armen bewegt und gedreht hat. Aber nicht das bisschen Bewegung im Schlaf sondern wie, wenn man vor lauter Nachdenken nicht schlafen kann - kenn ich aus den Nächten seit Viviannes Abgang -. Ich war zwar tief im Land der Träume, muss es aber trotzdem irgendwie gemerkt haben.  
Was beschäftigt ihn nur so? Was ist anders an Riku? Was ist nur mit meinem besten Freund los?

Kann nicht einfach einmal alles perfekt sein? Bei der Dand läuft alles, tolle Beziehung, Freunschaften ohne Probleme, alle gsund und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Warum muss immer der ganze Mist auf einmal kommen, wenn er kommt? Warum müssen immer tausend Dinge die Gedanken belagern bis man kurz vorm Durchdrehen ist? Trennung, bester Freund ist irgendwie verändert und wahrscheinlich ist Jukka jetzt auch noch beleidigt, wäre irgendwo ja auch berechtigt.  
Wie gesagt einfach alles beschissen momentan.

Verzweifelt schreie ich auf, um meiner anscheinenden Wut auf mich selbst freien Lauf zu lassen. Nur wenige landet mit einem lauten Klirren die Vodkaflasche an der Wand. Der letzte Rest des Getränks lauft an der Wand herunter und hinterlässt einen grauen Fleck auf der sonst makellos weißen Wand. Kurz überlege ich, die Scherben noch aufzusammeln, doch in meinem momentanen Zustand würde ich das sicher nicht verletzungsfrei schaffen.

Das letzte was ich noch denke bevor ich, irgendwie erschöpft von allem und der recht kurzen Nacht, einschlafe ist, dass ich glücklicherweise keinen Rotwein getrunken habe, weil er mir gerade nicht stark genug vorkam, denn sonst dürfte ich demnächst noch die Wand streichen. Und so ein roter Fleck auf einer weißen Wand ist hartnäckig. Egal wie oft man ihn überdeckt er wird immer zu sehen sein, genau wie eine Narbe, ein ewig währender Zeuge von Schmerz.

© finnatic idiot  
~~~~~


	7. Heal Me

Blinzelnd schlage ich meine verklebten Augen auf. Ich hab doch gestern gar nicht geweint oder hab ich es nur nicht bemerkt? Stöhnend erhebe ich mich vom Sofa. Ich glaube, so langsam komm ich in das Alter in dem das nicht mehr so gut tut und der Alkohol hat sein Übriges getan. Als ich die Flaschen von gestern weg räume, stelle ich etwas geschockt fest, dass es gerade mal halb fünf am Morgen ist. Toller Biorythmus, der sich da einpendelt, Haber! Dann begutachte ich das Wand-Massaker, zumindest soweit das im Halbdunkel möglich ist. Ich denke die Wand ist schon mal nicht ruiniert, den Stress mit einem Maler kann ich mir wenigstens sparen. Schnell räume ich die Scherben weg, denn ich will unbedingt versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen.

Doch kaum liege ich in meinem Bett, sitze ich schon wieder kerzengerade darin. Das mit schlafen wird wohl heute nichts mehr. Einfach zuviel, was mir im Kopf rumschwirrt. Ich fühle mich mies wegen dem Streit mit Riku. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen.  
Ich beschließe etwas spazieren zu gehen. Vielleicht komm ich ja bei einer Zigarette etwas runter. Also Schuhe und Jacke an und auf durchs frühmorgendliche Helsinki.

Ungläubig starre ich das Haus an, vor dem ich stehe. Hat mich mein Unterbewusstsein doch tatsächlich zu Riku geführt. Dann wurde mir die Entscheidung, ob und wann ich mit ihm rede und mich entschuldige, wohl angenommen. Ich kann jetzt auch eigentlich gleich da bleiben. Riku ist nicht gerade ein Langschläfer und ich bin zu faul nach Hause zu laufen.   
Nach einiger Zeit beschließe ich zu klingeln, weil mir langsam ziemlich kalt wird und die Uhrzeit ja auch nicht mehr vollkommen unmenschlich ist. Ich drücke die Klingel immer wieder, doch nichts geschieht. Komisch, wo er doch eigentlich keinen besonders festen Schlaf hat. Bald dämmert es mir. Der Herr ist vermutlich gar nicht zu Hause. Resigniert gebe ich auf und lasse mich wieder auf die kalten Steinstufen sinken.

Überrascht schrecke ich kurze Zeit später aus meinen Gedanken auf, als ich Rikus Stimmenur wenige Meter von mir entfernt vernehme: “Samu? Was machst du denn hier? Um diese Uhrzeit?” Er wirkt kein Stück betrunken. Gut so, dann kann ich das ja vernünftig mit ihm klären. “Wollt mich entschuldigen für den Streit.” Riku lächelt zufrieden und meint nur: “Lass uns reingehen. Dir muss ja echt kalt sein.2 Erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr so sauer ist, folge ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz verschwindet er, dann setzt er sich mit zwei Gläsern Cola zu mir auf sein Sofa. Gedankenverloren will ich nach meinem greifen, als Riku einen etwas erschrockenen Laut von sich gibt. “Gott, Samu! Was hast du denn gemacht?” Verwirrt schaue ich in seine Richtung und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass meine Hand blutverschmiert ist. Muss ich mich wohl vorhin doch an den Scherben geschnitten haben und es vor lauter Nachdenken nicht einmal gespürt haben. Schnell erkläre ich ihm meine Vermutung und schildere kurz den Wodkaflaschen-Vorfall. “Zeig mal!” Er verkneift sich wohl einen tadelnden Kommentar zu meinem Alkoholkonsum, schnappt sich stattdessen mein Handgelenk und begutachtet die Wunden. “Samu, lass mich das verartzten! Und keine Widerrede! Wer weiß, ob da noch Glassplitter drin sind oder sowas…” Bevor ich überhaupt protestieren kann, ist er schon ins Bad gewuselt.

Geschockt sehe ich ihn an, als er Desinfektionsmittel einen Waschlappen, Verband und sogar eine Pinzette am kleinen Wohnzimmertisch ablegt. “Sorry Samu! Aber das sieht relativ gesehen echt übel aus und wahrscheinlich sind noch Splitter drin!” Seufzend strecke ich ihm meine Hand entgegen, Protest hilft jetzt sowieso nicht. Vorsichtig tupft er das Blut ab, was ich kaum spüre.  
Zischend ziehe ich die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er anfängt die tatsächlich vorhandenen Glassplitter zu entfernen. Das tut schon ziemlich weh.   
“Tschuldigung, bin aber fertig damit....”, besorgt blickt er mir von unten in die Augen. Das ist er wieder! Dieser Blick der mich im letzter Zeit so verwirrt! Was hat er nur zu bedeuten? Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln, wie eigentlich immer, wenn er mich so ansieht.  
Schnell desinfiziert er noch die Hand, was aufgrund der überraschend zwar kleinen, aber vielen Schnitte höllisch brennt. Er wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er betont vorsichtig die Hand verbindet.

Plötzlich küsst er kurz den Verband, was mich ihn überrascht ansehen lässt. Werde ich gerade etwa rot? “Dann heilt er schneller! Will ja, dass du mich bald wieder damit verwöhnen kannst...”, kichert er mit einem Zwinkern. Jetzt steigt mir endgültig die Röte ins Gesicht und ich muss lachen. “Nicht das, was du jetzt wieder denkst! Im musikalischen Sinne natürlich…”, meint er die Augen verdrehend und fängt auch an zu lachen.

Als wir uns wieder eingekriegt haben, entschuldige ich mich noch mehrmals für meinen kleinen Ausrutscher am Vortag. Auffordernd breite ich de Arme aus, in der Hoffnung, er hat mir wirklich verziehen. Nach kurzem Zögern, macht er es sich an meiner Schulter bequem und ich schlinge die Arme um ihn. Zufrieden lächelnd sehe ich ihm in die Augen und er lächelt zurück.

Dann geschieht etwas unerwartetes:  
Auf einmal ziehen mich die Seelenfenster in ihren Bann, wie in das Auge eines Sturms. Ich mache keine Anstalten wegzuschauen, auch wenn es langsam sicher komisch wird.  
Sein Lächeln verzaubert mich und ich lächle nur noch mehr, wie eh schon, weil er nicht mehr sauer ist. Hoffentlich bleibt mir das Grinsen nicht so stecken.  
Seine Hand, die bedächtig über den Verband streicht, ist so unglaublich sanft. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.  
Und sein Kopf auf meiner Schulter, könnte von mir aus, auch für immer da liegen bleiben.  
Plötzlich überkommt es mich und mein Gesicht kommt unwillkürlich seinem Gesicht immer näher.

© finnatic idiot  
~~~~~


	8. I can break your heart

“Hallo? Samu? Noch da?”  
Überrascht schrecke ich auf, als ich merke, dass Riku mir mir redet und vor meinem Gesicht mit seiner Hand winkt.   
“Ich hab grad das Zeug wieder ins Bad gebracht und seh dich dann hier so gedankenverloren ins Leere starren. Alles in Ordnung?” “Oh… Eh ja klar… alles in Ordnung.” “Sicher? Du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen”, meint mein bester Freund etwas skeptisch. “Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die man mit sich selbst ausmachen muss…”, murmle ich nur. “Red doch nicht so kryptisch. Sag mir einfach, was los ist. Was ist schon dabei?”, langsam wirkt Riku sichtlich verletzt. Ich seufze. “Es ist nichts los… ich brauch keine Hilfe… Du könntest mir eh nicht helfen…!” Ich sehe ihn wieder an und bemerke, dass ich ihn damit total verletzt habe. Er guckt mich aus traurigen Augen an und ich kann fast schon die Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen. Jetzt hab ichs mir wahrscheinlich endgültig mit meinem besten Freund versaut. “Ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser”, sage ich deshalb leise zu ihm. Noch bevor er mir überhaupt etwas antworten kann, habe ich mir schon meine Jacke geschnappt und bin aus der Haustür verschwunden.  
Als ich mich ein bisschen von seinem Haus entfernt habe, zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an und laufe Richtung eines Parks der nicht weit von Rikus Wohngegend entfernt ist. Anfangs war noch nichts davon zu merken, ich habe ihn kennengelernt und er war mir sofort sympathisch. Wir waren einfach auf einer Wellenlänge und ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass er der perfekte neue Gittarrist für Sunrise Avenue sein könnte. Als sich dieses Bauchgefühl meinerseits als richtig herausgestellt hat, haben wir natürlich immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht und er wurde bald von einem Freund zu meinem besten Freund. Seit ich ihn kenne, hatte ich auch immer die Hoffnung, dass es dabei bleibt. Das ja auch immer, zumindest bis jetzt.  
Nur von meiner Seite aus schon lange nicht mehr wirklich. Nur wenige Wochen nachdem Riku zur Band gekommen ist, ist es passiert. Ich habe mich hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Zuerst habe ich versucht mir einzureden, dass es nur eine Phase sei, aber eigentlich habe ich mir das selbst nie geglaubt. Dann habe ich irgendwann eingesehen, dass diese Gefühle für ihn nicht vergehen werden und ich damit würde leben müssen. Ich habe seither alles daran gesetzt, dass niemand aus unserer Umgebung merkt, dass ich auf Männer insbesondere auf Riku stehe, aus Angst unsere innige Freundschaft zu zerstören oder andere Freunde zu verlieren. Nach einiger Zeit ist mir aufgefallen, dass mir diese Heimlichtuerei weniger zusetzt als ich gedacht hätte und so konnte ich zufrieden mein Leben genießen. Bis vor kurzem meine Sehnsucht nach Riku und seiner Zuneigung unerträglich stark wurde und meine sorgfältig aufgebaute Fassade anfing zu bröckeln. Ich fing an zu starren oder vermehrt von ihm zu träumen, doch glücklicherweise ist es noch keinem aufgefallen. Langsam komm ich mit diesen Gefühlen und dem ewigen Versteckspiel einfach nicht mehr klar.  
Seufzend setze ich mich auf eine der Parkbänke und zünde mir die inzwischen dritte Zigarette an. Ich will das alles nicht mehr, ich kann das alles nicht mehr, es ist doch echt zum heulen. Ich spüre wie mir immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen laufen und ich sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.

Völlig verwirrt sitze ich auf meinem Sofa und starre in die Richtung in die Samu gerade eben verschwunden ist. Was war das denn jetzt? Erst benimmt er sich den ganzen Tag verdammt komisch, dann spricht er nur noch in Rätseln und haut dann plötzlich einfach ab. Was ist zur Zeit nur los mit ihm… mit uns… mit unserer Freundschaft…   
Wir treffen uns kaum noch und wenn, dann können wir nicht mehr so miteinander reden wie früher. Eigentlich reden wir gar nicht mehr miteinander. Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, er hat ein Geheimnis vor mir. aber ich kann es ihm ja schlecht verübeln, schließlich bin ich selbst nicht besser. Ich glaube so langsam muss ich mir mal eingestehen, dass ich auf meinen besten Freund stehe. Vielleicht hat er was davon gemerkt und geht deshalb so auf Abstand zu mir. Samu selbst ist ganz sicher nicht schwul, so oft wie er mit so vielen verschiedenen Frauen flirtet und mehr. Also wäre es gut möglich, dass er angeekelt von seinem besten Freund ist, der sich in ihn verliebt hat. Aber warum kann er nicht einfach was sagen? Dass es ihn stört, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will oder dass wir es klären können. Diese ständige Geheimniskrämerei und das auf Abstand gehen und diese Gefühlsschwankungen, egal was mit ihm los ist, er macht mich nicht mehr nur traurig, sondern viel eher wütend, sehr wütend. Er hat keinen Bock mehr auf mich? Gut… Ich auch nicht mehr auf ihn! Damit ist mein Entschluss gefasst, über den ich die letzten Tage nachgedacht habe.  
Wenige Minuten später habe ich mich vernünftig angezogen und ins Auto gesetzt. Ich fahre so schnell es der morgendliche Verkehr Helsinkis zulässt, um nicht zu viel nachzudenken und es dann doch nicht zu tun.  
Nach mehrmaligen Läuten öffnet mir endlich ein ziemlich verwirrt drein blickender Jukka, den ich wohl gerade geweckt habe. Ich drücke mich sofort an ihm vorbei und setze mich im Wohnzimmer auf sein Sofa. Als er mir gefolgt ist, fange ich an zu sprechen: “Jukka, ich muss dir etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen…”

© finnatic idiot


	9. I Gotta Go

Ich ernte einen verwirrten und besorgten Blick von Jukka, der sich erstmal neben mich auf das Sofa setzt. “Riku. .. was ist los…?”, höre ich ihn ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend fragen.  
“Ich verlasse hiermit die Band”, lasse ich die Bombe platzen während ich den Boden mustere, weil ich ihm bei dieser Aussage einfach nicht in die Augen sehen kann.  
Merklich schockiert meint mein Gegenüber: “Wie bitte?! Wieso das denn?! Spinnst du? Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so verlassen!” “Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich aufgehört habe mich als Musiker weiterzuentwickeln… Ich brauche eine neue Herausforderung, ein neues Projekt. Ihr seid doch trotzdem noch meine Freunde. ..”, versuche ich mich um den wahren Grund zu reden. Ich merke, dass Jukka mir nicht glaubt, zumindest nicht komplett. Er sagt aber nichts dazu, wohl vor Schock oder weil er merkt, dass ich dazu nicht mehr sagen will.  
“Kommst du wenigstens heute noch zur Probe?”, fragt er nach einer Weile bedrücktem Schweigen und ich schüttele als Antwort nur verneinend den Kopf. Er seufzt. “Redest du noch vorher mit den Jungs oder soll ich die Nachricht überbringen?” “Bitte du… sie werden eh schon im Studio sein… Sag ihnen aber dazu, dass ich natürlich noch mit ihnen reden werde” Er nickt und scheint mich zu verstehen. Ich murmle nur ein Danke und stehe auf. Ich umarme ihn zum Abschied, der mir viel zu endgültig vorkommt und mache mich dann auf den Heimweg.  
Eigentlich sollte mich das doch besser fühlen und diese unschöne Gefühl verschwinden lassen, aber so ist es leider nicht. Ich hab eher das Gefühl mein Leben und mein Herz noch mehr zerstört und meine Freunde verloren zu haben.

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich hier schon zusammengekauert auf dieser Parkbank sitze, nur dass meine Tränen schon vor einer Weile versiegt sind.  
“Samu?” Ich schaue auf als ich eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme meinen Namen rufen höre und seufze als sich ein leicht verschwitzter Osmo in Joggingklamotten neben mich setzt. “Was machst du denn hier verheult im Park?”, meint mein guter Freund besorgt.  
“Hab nicht geheult…”, nuschele ich. “Jaja… Du weißt du kannst mir die Wahrheit sagen…”, meint er einfühlend und sieht mich mit einem ahnenden Blick an. Ich schweige weiter, bis ich von der Bank hochgezogen werde. “Wir gehen jetzt erstmal zu mir. Hier ist es viel zu öffentlich und vor allem zu kalt. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Jacke an.” Also lasse ich mich mit meiner Laune immer noch am Gefrierpunkt von Osmo bis in sein Wohnzimmer ziehen und auf sein Sofa verfrachten.  
Wenig später bekomme ich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt und spüre wie sich das Sofa neben mir senkt. “Also was ist los, Samu?”, fragt er mich mit besorgtem Blick.  
“Osmo? Du hast doch mal erwähnt dass du auch Männern nicht ganz abgeneigt bist…”  
“Ja das habe ich” “Ist es dir schon mal passiert, dass du dich in einen verguckt hast den du kennst?” “Nein, eigentlich nicht….” Ich seufze leise. “Aber Samu…. falls du damit sagen willst, dass du dich in Riku verliebt hast… mach dich mal nicht so runter” “Aber er ist so abweisend in letzter Zeit… Bestimmt hat er was bemerkt! Hast du ja auch!” “Haben wir alle! Aber er bestimmt nicht. Er scheint ein eigenes Problem zu haben und es hat ihm glaube ich nicht geholfen, dass du dich so abgeschottet hast.”   
“Also bin ich an der Zerstörung unserer Freundschaft schuld”, seufze ich, den Tränen nahe. “Jetzt übertreib mal nicht gleich… ihr steht euch viel zu nahe, als dass sowas gleich eure Freundschaft zerstört”, meint er aufmunternd und fügt noch hinzu: “Ich stehe hinter dir und unterstütze dich bei dem ganzen… du schaffst das schon! Und eure Freundschaft kriegt ihr auch gerettet!” “Danke für deine Hilfe”, antworte ich daraufhin und kann mir sogar ein kleines Lächeln abringen.  
Osmo steht auf und zieht mich an der Hand mit hoch. “Lass uns zur Bandprobe, wir sind eh schon spät, die anderen wundern sich bestimmt schon. Und da sprichst du dich dann auch in ruhe mit Riku aus.”, sagt er dabei und ich nicke nur als Antwort. Wenige Minuten später befinde ich mich mit in Osmos Auto auf dem Weg zum Studio.  
Doch kaum kommen wir in den Proberaum, vergeht mir meine eben noch verbesserte Laune schlagartig. Meinen Kollegen und Freunde blicken allesamt drein wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und mir entfährt verwirrt nur die Frage: “Was macht ihr denn alle für Gesichter?”

© finnatic idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht was ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen soll, außer, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich schon wieder ewig gebraucht habe hierfür und es so kurz geworden ist.


	10. Out Of Tune

“Riku ist weg.”  
Jukkas resignierte Aussage ist das einzige was die im Studio herrschende Totenstille durchbricht. “Was? Wie weg? Wieso das?”, frage ich verwirrt in die Runde. “Na weg. Im Sinne von er hat die Band verlassen. Nicht mal einen richtigen Grund hat er genannt, nur irgendetwas von neuen Herausforderungen gefaselt. Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Wie kann er mich einfach so vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen… Er hätte es euch doch wenigstens selbst sagen können”  
Fassungslos fahre ich mir durchs Gesicht und setze mich erstmal. Das Ganze ist doch bestimmt meine Schuld. Ich meide ihn quasi die ganze Zeit. Und das nur, weil ich mir meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber selbst nicht eingestehen will. Wäre ich doch bloß einmal ehrlich gewesen. Hätte ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Dann wäre er jetzt noch hier und unsere Band, mein Lebenstraum, nicht kurz vor ihrem Ende.  
Aber ich musste ja mal wieder egoistisch sein, nur meine eigenen Gefühle beachten und alles zerstören. Nur weil ich dachte, dass er es ekelhaft fände, wenn er wüsste, was ich für ihn empfinde, und mich unverzüglich verstoßen würde. Und nur aus dieser Panik heraus, dass unsere Freundschaft zerstört werden könnte, habe ich ihn gemieden und sie so wahrscheinlich tatsächlich zerstört. Dabei ist diese Angst doch ziemlich sicher unbegründet. Schließlich kennen Riku und ich nun schon einige Jahre, in denen wir uns immer sehr, sehr nahe waren, fast zu nahe für beste Freunde. Er hätte mich nie verstoßen, nur weil ich auf ihn stehe. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Er ist bestimmt zutiefst verletzt durch meine Abweisung. Er will bestimmt nicht einmal mehr mit mir befreundet sein, bei meinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht verwunderlich.  
Hätte ich doch bloß von Anfang an die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Schon vom ersten, mehr als freundschaftlichen Gedanken ihm gegenüber, mit ihm geredet. Vielleicht wärs gleich im Keim erstickt, vielleicht hätte er mir auch geholfen damit umzugehen. Egal wie es gewesen wäre, es wäre besser als jetzt, denn wir wären noch beste Freunde. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist das nicht mehr so. Ich habe ihn durch meine Idiotie verloren. Wo er doch alles ist, was mich glücklich macht. Naja gemacht hat. Mein bester Freund, den ich je hatte, meine, wie es inzwischen scheint, große Liebe weg, einfach weg, aus der Band, aus meinem Leben. Und das vielleicht für immer.  
Ich merke erst, dass ich angefangen habe zu weinen, als ich durch Samis Berührung an meiner Schulter aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecke und die Nässe der vielen Tränen auf meinen Wangen spüre. “Das wird schon wieder”, meint er aufmunternd lächelnd. Ich nicke nur und wische mir mit dem Ärmel meines Hemdes die Tränen weg. Das sagt er so einfach. “Wir müssen jetzt wohl leider erst einmal besprechen, wie wir ohne ihn weitermachen. Denn Jukka, meinte er wäre wohl kaum so schnell umzustimmen. Dennoch werden wir natürlich alles daran setzen ihn zurückzugewinnen und als Freund nicht zu verlieren.”, sagt Sami nun in die Runde und behält dabei sein aufmunterndes Lächeln bei.   
Dann schaltet sich Jukka ins Gespräch ein: “Egal was ich jetzt sagen werde, ich will natürlich auch auf jeden Fall Riku zurückgewinnen, wie wir alle. Aber Samu kann ja auch Gitarre spielen. Das geht schon mal für kurze Zeit. Aber auf Dauer… Was wenn er wirklich auf gar keinen Fall zurück will? Wenn es tatsächlich nur um ihn als Musiker und seine Weiterentwicklung geht, nicht um uns als Freunde? Und er es einfach nicht geschafft hat uns allen auf einmal das zu sagen, eben weil wir seine Freunde sind? So hart das jetzt klingt und so ungern ich das sage. Dann brauchen wir über kurz oder lang einen neuen Gitarristen. Zumindest als Live-Unterstützung oder manchmal auch für Studioalben, nicht unbedingt als Bandmitglied.” Der Rest, abgesehen von mir, nickt zustimmend.  
“Wie kannst du nur sowas sagen Jukka?! Und ihr auch noch zustimmen?! Punkt eins: Ich spiele bestimmt nicht ohne Riku! Egal ob live, im Studio oder nur bei Proben! Punkt zwei: Ich will nicht noch einen neuen Gitarristen! Riku ist unersetzlich! Ich such nicht einfach irgendwen zum “Aushelfen”! Wenn Riku nicht zurückkommt… Dann gibt es diese Band nicht mehr!! Zumindestens nicht mit mir!”, bringe ich mehr als aufgebracht seinem Argumentationsschwall entgegen.  
Woraufhin Raul seine Fassung verliert: “Spinnst du jetzt komplett?! Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Band auflösen! Ohne dich funktioniert diese Band nicht!! Du bist unser Sänger, unser Gesicht, das Idol der Fans! Ohne Riku und ohne dich… hat Sunrise Avenue keine Zukunft. Realisierst du überhaupt, was du da von dir gibst? Von deiner Entscheidung hängen vielleicht Existenzen ab! Wer weiß, ob Sami, Osmo und ich nochmal eine neue Band finden oder sonst genug Jobs, um ausreichend Geld für ein angemessenes Leben zu finanzieren. Denk doch mal nach! Entscheid sowas bitte nicht so vorschnell. Wir sind doch alle so eng befreundet. Wollen wir das zusammen mit der Band verlieren?”  
Während ich Raul noch geschockt und fassungslos anstarre, meldet sich Osmo zu Wort: “Kann eigentlich einer von euch auch mal an Rikus Beweggründe denken?! Denn so wie ich es sehe, klingt das, was Jukka über Rikus Ausstieg berichtet hat, nicht gerade nach Karierresorgen, sondern eher nach privaten Gründen. Und da er es nicht allen zusammen persönlich sagen wollte, hat es vermutlich was damit zu tun, dass Samu und er zur Zeit ziemlich auf Abstand sind. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf das, was ihr grad so von euch gebt! Hört mit so einem Quatsch auf! Anstatt darüber nachzudenken, was wir ohne Riku machen werden, sollten wir eher helfen diese privaten Gründe beseitigen. Und zur Zeit ist das am wahrscheinlichsten das Auseinanderdriften zwischen Samu und Riku.”  
“Ach willst du Samu jetzt die Schuld an Rikus plötzlicher Abwendung geben oder wie?!”, unterbricht Sami unseren Keyboarder fassungslos, “Samu ist sein bester Freund! Was für ein Freund bist denn du zu behaupten, dass er so schlecht mit ihm umgehen würde, wie du es gerade dargestellt hast? Glaubst du etwa das hilft dabei unsere momentane Situation zu retten? Samu kann doch nichts dafür, dass er aussteigt. Das war einzig und allein Rikus Entscheidung! Und was würde Samu auch davon haben? Wie du siehst nur Negatives. Was soll so ein Vorwurf? Wir brauchen keinen Sündenbock! Wir brauchen Riku zurück!”  
Und so erhitzten sich die Gemüter immer weiter, bis sich alle nur noch anschrien und sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr zuhörten  
Letztendlich höre ich nur noch viermal die Studiotür zuschlagen und vier Autos mit heulenden Motoren wegfahren. Zu Osmo meinte ich nur ich würde noch kurz bleiben und mir dann ein Taxi nehmen, da ich noch nachdenken muss. Ich sitze eine Weile im Studio, kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und habe schon wieder angefangen zu weinen. Doch da ist und bleibt ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der immer wieder kehrt:  
Ist das das Ende für Sunrise Avenue?

© finnatic idiot


	11. Fairytale Gone Bad

Dumpf hallt das Prasseln des Regens in meinen Ohren wieder. Fast vier Wochen ist der große Streit im Proberaum schon her und seither herrscht Funkstille zwischen uns allen. Naja zumindest zwischen den Jungs und mir. Ob sie unter sich oder gar mit Riku Kontakt haben, weiß ich leider nicht. Fairerweise muss ich eingestehen, dass ich ja nicht einmal versucht habe sie zu kontaktieren, sondern mich lieber in Selbstmitleid ertränke.

Seit Stunden denk ich jetzt schon darüber nach, wie ich den Fans mitteilen soll, dass sich die Band “eine Pause nimmt”. Ein paar Sätze zu finden, die erklärend genug sind, aber nicht zu viel preisgeben, ist schwerer als gedacht. Natürlich möchte ich nicht, dass so viele Menschen vergebens auf neue Lieder oder gar ein Album warten, an dem wir zurzeit gar nicht mehr arbeiten und falls ich für “The Voice of Germany” wirklich absagen sollte, werden natürlich erst recht Fragen über unseren Verbleib kommen, die ich lieber gleich vorwegnehme. Aber ich will gleichzeitig auch nicht öffentlich machen, dass Riku die Band verlassen hat und wir uns zerstritten haben. Schließlich möchte ich das wieder ändern, denn ich muss zugeben, ohne Sunrise Avenue halt ich es nicht mehr weiter aus.

“Liebe Sunriser,  
ich weiß es ist ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich so direkt an euch wende, aber folgende Nachricht möchte ich euch persönlich überbringen:  
Sunrise Avenue nimmt sich eine Pause.  
Differenzen in unserem musikalischen Schaffensprozess lassen uns nicht wie gewohnt weiterarbeiten.  
Deshalb nehmen wir uns die Zeit uns selbst und die Seele unserer Musik und Band neu zu finden, um dann euch dann mit einem neuen Projekt zu erfreuen, dass wir auch selbst wieder lieben.  
Ob ich bei “The Voice of Germany” dieses Jahr wieder dabei bin oder - aufgrund dieser Pause - für die diesjährige Staffel absage, weiß ich noch nicht. Sobald ich mich entschieden habe, werde ich es euch als Erste wissen lassen.  
Ich halte es für wichtig, dass ihr nicht im Unklaren bleibt,warum es plötzlich so still um uns geworden ist. Aber macht euch bitte keine Sorgen. Diese Differenzen sind nur temporär und jeder Band geht es ab und zu so. Wir werden sie klären und nach dieser Pause frisch ans Werk gehen.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis für unsere Entscheidung und vergesst uns in dieser Zeit nicht.  
Bis bald liebe Fans.. We’ll be back!   
Euer Samu”

Nachdem ich letztendlich auf der Facebookseite der Band diesen kurzen, aber aussagekräftigen Text gepostet hatte, fühle ich mich zumindest nicht mehr ganz so mies. Wie jeden Tag seit dem großen Streit setze ich mich mit einem Gläschen Rotwein aufs Sofa. Dass ich mich nicht erst in Selbstmitleid ertränken sollte, ist mir durchaus bewusst. Dennoch lassen mir der Streit und die ganze Misere mit der Band mir keine Ruhe mehr. Schon so ein Schlückchen Wein macht alles erträglicher, schließlich ist die rote Köstlichkeit schon seit Jahren mein Favorit.   
Mein Lebenswerk steht vor seinem Ende und ich bin auch noch selbst schuld daran. Wieso musste ich auch so egoistisch sein? Anstatt mir selbst und irgendwann auch allen anderen einzugestehen, dass ich mich in Riku irgendwie verknallt habe, habe ich mich geradezu in meine Beziehung zu Vivianne gesteigert und mich meinem besten Freund gegenüber immer distanzierter verhalten. Als mich Vivianne dann betrogen und ich mich von ihr getrennt habe, hätte ich sozusagen eine zweite Chance gehabt offen und ehrlich zu sein, aber was tue ich absoluter Vollidiot? Ich versinke in Selbstmitleid über die Beziehung und ziehe mich so nur noch mehr zurück. Heute will ich möglichst viel Abstand von ihm und der Welt und morgen sind wir plötzlich wieder engste Freunde und ich tue als wäre nichts gewesen. Dass Riku auf mich und mein monatelanges seltsames Verhalten irgendwann einmal keine Lust mehr hat, war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Klasse gemacht Haber! Deine ganze Misere hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben! Den besten Freund vergrault, deine Band durch deine Sturheit in einer Krise und jetzt tust du nicht einmal etwas, um das alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, weil sich selbst zu hassen und jeden Abend ein kleines Gläschen Wein zu trinken einfacher ist!

Ich schrecke auf, als mein Selbstmitleid plötzlich durch das Klingeln meines Handys durchbrochen wird. “Wie kannst du unsere Fans nur so belügen Samu?!”, keift Osmo mich fassungslos an, als ich abhebe. Ich kann durch die Telefonleitung förmlich spüren, dass er völlig außer sich ist. “Was hätte ich den sonst sagen sollen? Ich will nicht, dass eine Panik ausbricht, wenn wir entweder ziemlich lange brauchen, um was Neues herauszubringen, oder uns gar auflösen. Lieber ehrlich sagen, dass es gerade kriselt. Und ich denke, du willst genauso wenig wie ich, dass die Band sich tatsächlich trennt, sondern eher, dass wir uns wieder vertragen!”

“Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?! Spuckst hier große Töne von wegen Ehrlichkeit und die Band nicht auflösen, dabei bist du derjenige, der sich nicht meldet und auch sonst tust du absolut nichts für eine Versöhnung! Wahrscheinlich hockst du mal wieder nur daheim rum und jammerst übertrieben vor dich hin, anstatt dich mal tatsächlich für deine Freunde zu interessieren!”, brüllt er fast schon und es trifft mich wirklich, wie sauer und enttäuscht er ist. Deshalb antworte ich kleinlaut: “Es tut mir leid… Aber ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Egal wie ich es durchspiele, unsere Freundschaft und Sunrise Avenue sind nicht zu retten!” “Samu, du redest dich nur raus! Krieg doch einfach mal den Arsch hoch und versuch es! Du bist einfach nur feige und egoistisch! Du hättest es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Erst bist du ein riesiges Arschloch und jetzt tust du auf einsichtig. Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder!”, redet er sich in Rage.

“Osmo, hör auf… es tut mir leid… ich… ich habe wieder angefangen zu trinken… zu viel zu trinken…”, murmele ich mit Tränen in den Augen ins Handy, während ich entgeistert auf das schier endlose Flaschenmeer auf dem Couchtisch vor mir starre und mich diese plötzliche Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube trifft.

© mybelovedfanfictions  
~~~~~  
Schon ein ganz schöner Schock für unseren lieben Samu, wenn er mit einem Mal merkt, dass das Gläschen Wein nicht nur ein Gläschen war… da kann er einem richtig leid tun :/  
Wie das wohl noch weiter geht…? Spekulationen lese ich jederzeit gerne ;)

Ja da bin ich endlich wieder! Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben…  
Meinen Namen hab ich auch endlich mal geändert und ich hab einige neue Ideen im Gepäck.  
Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch!   
Es hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Aber das ist der bestimmt zehnte Ansatz für das Kapitel, denn ich war einfach nie zufrieden. Bis jetzt… :D  
Ich habe jetzt auch richtig Lust weiter zu schreiben!

Über Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art (Ideen, konstruktive Kritik, Kommentare generell, ...) freue ich mich wie immer ;)

Eure Laura von mybelovedfanfictions


End file.
